shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saru Saru no Mi
The Saru Saru no Mi (ササ) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user becomes the worlds greatest Loan Shark. Saru (サ) coming from Sarukin (サラ金) meaning “Loan Shark”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Loan-Loan Fruit and this fruit was eaten by Nefertari Sindria Strengths The main strength of this fruit is pretty interesting, the user is able to loan out their own power to another. Giving them a “loan” but as the name may suggest, by giving the one who gets this loan shall get a mark somewhere on their body, as shown whenever the mark on the body burns extremely and then once the user has taken back their loan, they will have their strength back. Whenever the user wants his strength back they are able to take it back whenever they wish. So this often can be useful in blackmailing others and as such, the user is able to threaten them taking away their strength. However with the interest that is accompanied by the user, is that they must have a down payment or such. This was revealed whenever the user had given out some of his strength, in order to make sure that the loany will use it wisely. The user was able to take some of the loany's own strength as a down payment and the user will return it until whenever the loany gives the user the strength back. So it is almost like a trade to most, but this what makes it rather interesting, the user can have different fighting style and such to use while the loany is using the users strength. Thus making the user seem to always have a wide collection of powers and then he can basically trade them for some of his own strength. It also was revealed they the user can hold onto weapons as well, they being the down payment for the loany. This was recently shown whenever the user had used a mystic weapon for a while and then whenever the loany wanted his weapon back, the user gave the weapon back and then the user got his strength back. But the user can have these weapons for as long as his own strength is out for loan and then whenever its time to give it back, the user will lose ownership of a weapon or such. This was first seen used on Hozaru, whenever King Bijou was first starting out. The user gave king Bijou some strength and power then, gave Hozaru as a down payment. It had appeared that a symbol had appeared on both King Bijou and Hozaru, the user explained that it is a contract. So if King Bijou fails to returns his strength, he will keep Hozaru as his own. So it was shown if a loany fails to give back the strength loaned out, the user keeps the down payment. This is because if a loany has died or such, then the strength will return to the user and he keeps the down payment. Weakness The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit, however there was a small side affect to this fruit. It would appear that the more strength the user loans out, the weaker they will become until they can get their loan back. Usage This fruit has been to be one of the most useful every, Koshaku's powers are constantly changing and growing with this fruit. He had commented that he had used one thousand different powers and such, so as such his strength and other abilities to increase and decrease. He had commented that he is able to trade something to gain, the fighting styles of that of Fishman Karate (even though he is not a fishman) in exchange of one of his abilities. Then he can give it back whenever he grows bored of as well, this fruit has shown to extend his life span. He is able to gain small doses of life energy and keeping him going longer, of course in exchange of something. The first uasges of this fruit had shown to be used on the Sichiyozoku, Koshaku had traded and loaned out some of his strength and such. In order to gain their trust and such, Koshaku also doesn't need to loan out his strength. He commented that he is able to loan out his emotions as well, he had given many different loanys his happiness and such. The next usage is in getting weapons and such, he is able to gain weapons whenever he gives out strength. For a short time he had gotten Chizama as one of his weapons, and many other weapons. He had shown to found a way to often keep his abilities by scarifying some of his own. This was first shown on a old subordinate of his, Koshaku wanted an ability of his and traded something of his to the subordinate and he had gained the skill. So after in order to keep the skills he had killed off the subordinate, but it did come at a price. That skill Koshaku had loaned to his subordinate had died with him. So often Koshaku can pick and chose what skills and such he would wish to keep. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit